Conventionally, a law enforcement officer usually wears a handgun in patrol. And in most cases officer wears the handgun in his/her waist. However, the only device for prevention of robbery of the handgun is a strap equipped with a buckle or the like. Obviously, it is not enough and thus instances of fugitive successfully removes handgun from its holster occurs. In order to solve the above problem, a holster equipped with a locking mechanism for prevention the extraction of handgun from the holster by another party other than the law enforcement officer is disclosed by a prior art as detailed below.
A user must tilt holster backward in order to remove a handgun from a conventional holster A equipped with above locking mechanism as shown in FIG. 1. But this is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
1) Not ergonomical because handgun backward tilting does not conform to the response of law enforcement officer to a critical circumstance. PA0 2) Backward tilting for extracting handgun will easily cause the handgun in a dangerous position, i.e., handgun is possible of being withdrawn by fugitive from behind. PA0 3) The speed for removing handgun is relatively low and even worse handgun may not be removed in a critical situation due to caught in the holster.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a holster with tilting forward unlocking mechanism in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.